


Hibernation (It's Not Cuddling, Jackie!)

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [30]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Cold seasons and sensitive supernatural skins does NOT work together.
Relationships: Chase Brody & Robbie the Zombie & Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin & Sean McLoughlin
Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Hibernation (It's Not Cuddling, Jackie!)

Winter has always been a very miserable season for two of the egos currently residing in the Septic Household.

Robbie’s unique undead situation made him more sensitive to the lower temperatures and it made the normally quiet and gentle ego grumpy and snappy towards the others. He’s often found grumbling beneath many,  **_many_ ** layers of blankets with Anti who was just as miserable as he was during this season.

Anti on the other hand just can’t handle the cold. He’d start crocheting like a maniac as the season approaches to the point that Jackie was worried their house is going to be overrun with finished crocheted projects with how fast the glitch demon was going through them but Anti just gave him some of the excess projects and told him to go donate it to the homeless shelters or charities that he could donate it to trying to pass it off as ‘taking out garbage’ when everyone knows that he believes with all his rotten little heart that nobody deserves to suffer in winter’s icy embrace.

It would be nearly impossible to drag the grumpy duo out from their hibernation nest if it wasn’t for their favorite person.

The muffled sound of knocking from Anti’s bedroom door dragged the sleepy duo out from their hibernation. Anti growled weakly and just pressed his back closer to Robbie’s while Robbie attempted to suffocate himself on one of the pillows. They heard someone sigh before the door opened.

“Everyone in the house can feel the cloud of suffering from the two of you guys so… I bring hot cocoa!” Chase’s cheerful voice helped pull them further away from the realm of coziness and Robbie took this chance to swim out from under the blankets to pop his head out to stare at the amused man standing by the bed a completely dead inside look.

“Why…” Robbie grumbled and shoved Anti’s ice cold feet away from his side when the demon shifted.

“Because I miss two of my favorite brothers?” Chase gave the zombie a beaming smile before he sat down on the edge of the bed to watch Anti struggling to get out of the bottom.

Anti sat up, shoving away some of the blankets from his body and made grabby hands at the green mug that was filled with hot cocoa that Chase was currently holding. The man chuckled and handed the green mug to the demon while giving Robbie his purple mug.

“Thanks Chasey,” Robbie murmured as he sipped his warm drink with a happy sigh and melted against the sheets.

“You are allowed to snuggle with us, peasant.” Anti sniffed imperiously at the bemused man while he chugged down his drink like a savage before glitching it away to the dishwasher in the kitchen and diving back down under the sheets like a spited goblin.

Chase grinned at his older brother’s words and took that as explicit permission he could join the exclusive VIP winter nest. He crawled under the blankets through one of the free spaces on the side and slid beside Anti who bared his teeth at him but made no other threatening movement. Robbie finished his drink and set it aside on the nearby bedside drawer and joined his two favorite brothers.

Anti is now clutching at Chase like a possessive toddler with his favorite teddy bear while Chase gave in to the coziness of their nest and is now dozing off. Robbie crawled closer to his older brothers and threw an arm around Anti’s waist and pressed his forehead against the demon’s back.

As the snow continued to fall soundlessly outside, the three brothers slept peacefully in each other’s arms, content and warm in the presence of their beloved family.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya wanna send me a message or some requests (can't promise to fully do them tho) hmu at asherranceoftheheart.tumblr.com


End file.
